gtafandomcom-20200222-history
North West Towers
North West Towers is a housing apartment located in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale which is also Claude's safehouse in Grand Theft Auto III. The name of it is known from the Taxi Driver missions in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description The safehouse is at one of several residential towers in Wichita Gardens (but is generally distinguished by its red facade in comparison to the other towers' dark brown facade) and has a garage that can store up to three vehicles and is a designated location for awarded Police Bribes; close to the garage is another row of garages where pickups attained by collecting Hidden Packages, as well as a health pickup and an adrenaline pill, are lined up. A parking lot and a couple of unusable garages are nearby the safehouse. The only interior of the safehouse is that of the lobby containing a vending machine and an elevator (which presumably leads up to one of the floors of the tower where Claude's apartment is). In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, during the Trash Dash side mission for Shoreside Vale, two trashcans appear by this safehouse and during Taxi Driver side mission in Shoreside Vale, the name of the apartment is revealed. Sometimes, random cars can spawn on the parking lot as well. The small interior to the safehouse remains in GTA Liberty City Stories, only accessible through Blue Hell and by use of a helicopter or cheat codes. Also, this is the building from which radio station MSX FM broadcasts. Notable Residents *Claude Items ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Adrenaline Pill, In front of the doors where Claude's safehouse is. *Stubby Shotgun, Behind a billboard on the East side *Mule, Parked in the carpark near the Unique Stunt Jump *PCJ-600, Parked in the carpark near billboard. *Angel, Parked near the door on the West side which will start AWOL Angel mission. *Unique Stunt Jump, on the pile of rubble on the West side of the building. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Reward Items, Adrenaline Pill, Bribes, Weapons etc. *Cars of player's choice in the garage. *Blista, Parked in the carpark. *Toyz, Hidden behind the billboard on North side. It will start Rumpo Rampage mission. Gallery MSXFMHeadquarters-GTAIII-Website.png|The MSX FM headquarters as seen in the official GTA III website. NorthwestTowers-GTALCS-1.PNG|South side of the building in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. NorthwestTowers-GTALCS-2.PNG|North side of the building in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Trivia *Although the safehouse is meant to be unlocked after "A Drop In The Ocean", the safehouse, like the one in Staunton, is technically accessible early in the game, but only between "Luigi's Girls" and "Last Requests". During this period, players can access Staunton using the Callahan Bridge exploit, and head to Shoreside Vale via the Porter Tunnel unhindered (as the Staunton and Shoreside Vale ends of the tunnel are not sealed off); after "Last Requests", the Shoreside ends are sealed off until "A Drop In The Ocean". See Also *Portland Safehouse (GTA III), one of the three safehouses in GTA III. *Staunton Island Safehouse (GTA III), one of the three safehouses in GTA III. *Shoreside Vale Safehouse (GTA Advance), a safehouse in GTA Advance. *Shoreside Vale Safehouse (GTA Liberty City Stories), a safehouse in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Head Radio Headquarters, the main headquarters building for Head Radio. *KBDDF Radio, the headquarters building for Lips 106, K-JAH and Head Radio. *Rise FM Headquarters, the headquarters building for Rise FM. *Game Radio Headquarters, the headquarters building for Game Radio. *Bedford Point Art Gallery, the headquarters building for Liberty City Free Radio. Navigation pl:Kryjówka w Shoreside Vale (III) es:Piso franco de Wichita Gardens Category:Locations in GTA III in Shoreside Vale Category:Housing Projects Category:Safehouses in GTA III Category:Safehouses Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Shoreside Vale Category:Radio Station Headquarters